


Why?

by OriginalBeCreative (zistysfosgerald)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Graphic Description, POV First Person, Rape Aftermath, Triggers, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/OriginalBeCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did she do this to me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Is this what she wanted all along?  
To use me,  
To destroy me?  
Holding that knife to my neck,  
As she ripped my panties off.  
Telling me how much  
Of a filthy slut I was.

She couldn't stand the sight of me being happy,  
So she destroyed all of it.  
And now,  
I'm a monster.


End file.
